You Left Me
by Fiona12690
Summary: Spoilers for Journey's end! The time lady part of Donna forces her to remember her time with the doctor when someone comes along to collect her. Ten/Donna
1. Memories Equal Dying

**You Left Me**

Summary: **Spoilers for Journey's end!** The time lady part of Donna forces her to remember her time with the doctor when someone comes along to collect her. Ten/Donna

A/N: I hated the ending of season four, but I think it was the best season of all. This is post Journey's end so enjoy. My First Doctor Who fic so hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Memories Equal Dying

For the last two years Donna has temped at thirteen jobs and she just cannot find the right one for her. She's just always felt something was missing, like someone was missing. Every night she would shed a tear in her sleep while her mind showed her wisps of memories with a tall, thin, suit wearing man, but she would never tell her family. She thought they would lock her up for being ill. Dreaming about a man she had never met, at least one she thought she never met.

Knock Knock Knock

The loud knocking at the front door distracted Donna from her job hunting through the newspaper as her Granddad opened the door. She could hear their voices as she walked into the living room from the kitchen.

" I'm looking for Donna Noble does she live here?" A female voice rang through the house.

' Where have I heard that voice before?' Donna thought making her way near the door peaking at the blonde girl standing in front of her grandfather.

" Why yes she does may I ask who you are?" Her grandfather questioned as the girl smiled and giggled happily.

" My name is Jenny. I've been looking for her for a while now is she home?" Donna came from around the corner as Jenny brushed past Wilfred and through her arms around Donna. " Donna I've missed you so much!"

" I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Jenny's smile evaporated from her face as she stepped back from the redheaded woman in front of her.

" It's Jenny. You named me on Messaline after I was born remember. You said I could come along traveling with you and Dad." Donna looked at the girl and into those deep brown eyes getting lost in a memory.

_" Their getting ready to move out! We have to get past that guard!" _The man wearing a suit was back again and speaking to her as the blonde girl from her doorstep wizzed past them stating.

_" I deal with him." The man pulled Jenny back around by her arm staring hard at the girl and responding to her statement._

_" No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere. " _

_" What?" Jenny questioned as the man raised his voice a bit as he continued._

_" You belong here with them."_

Donna watched herself step in front of the girl to look at the man who was now in front of her.

_" She belongs here with us! With you, she's your daughter!" Donna shrieked at the man as he moved closer to her face. _

_" She's a soldier! She came out of that machine." The man stated firmly in haste to leave the place where they were being held._

_" I know that bit! " Donna uttered sarcastically, " Listen do you have that stethiscope? Give it to me. Come on..." _

_The man sighed as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over to her. She put it in her ears and turned to Jenny who questioned on what she was doing._

_" It's alright." She place the bottom of the stethiscope over Jenny's heart. " Just hold still." _

_Donna smiled at Jenny then she turned towards the man. " Come here. Listen and then tell me where she belongs." She handed the stethiscope back to the man as he put them in his ears and did the same as Donna, he heard what she heard. The two heart beats..._

Donna snapped back into reality for a few seconds to see she was lying on the ground with the girl Jenny above her looking into those brown eyes once more she was thrown into another memory.

_" No more fighting, no more killing. I'm the Doctor and I declare this war is over!" The man... no the Doctor shouted as he threw down a globe and watched it shatter. Letting the gases that make planets more habitable flow to the top of the spacecraft and out to the barren planet outside. The humans and hath put down their guns and watched the gases flow. _

_" What does that mean?" Jenny asked walking next to the Doctor hoping he would explain. He smiled and did just that while watching them escape._

_" The gases will escape triggering the terraforming process." _

_" What does that mean?" Jenny asked once more. The Doctor turned his attention back to the girl in front of him and stated._

_" It means a new world." She smiled and looked to her left to see the leader of the humans lift his gun. _

_" No!" She stated as she dove in front of the bullet which was fired and it hit, just not it's origenal target. It hit her in the chest. She gasped and held her right hand over her hearts as her father lowered her to the ground. _

_" Jenny... Jenny...Talk to me Jenny!" The Doctor pleaded to the girl in his arms. Another woman placed her fingers to the girls neck and then took them away looking sad. _

_Donna looked at the woman." Is she going to be alright?" The woman shook her head no and then moved back away. Donna stayed where she was as she saw Jenny's gaze turn upward._

_" A new world... it's beautiful." She heaved trying to breathe. The Doctor held her closer telling her to be strong and how she needed to hold on. _

_" We've got things to do you and me. Hey, we can go anywhere, everywhere you choose." The Doctor told her as he watched her take in a short breathe realizing she was starting to cry. _

_" That...sounds good." Her voice was almost a whisper, but it was amplified around the room. _

_" You're my daughter and we've only got started. You're going to be great." He replied caressing her face as he tried to keep a strong face on for her. " You're going to be more than great, you're going to be amazing really!" He stated as she closed her eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead lovingly letting a few tears fall._

Donna let the tears fall as she reached up for the girl and took her into a hug. " But...but you died. "

" I'm more like my dad than I know. I came back to life and I've been looking for you and him for a while now. I picked up your signature here so I followed it and here I am." She replied pulling from the hug she was in. " I was on the planet Pluesh when those daleks attacked."

" What?" Donna urged her to tell more.

" Nothing!" Her granddad wailed causing both of them to jump.

" Nothing?" Donna repeated looking at him as Jenny looked slightly confused.

" I'm sure earth was attacked too, the daleks were made of metal and..." Jenny was cut off once more.

" NOTHING, their nothing. Nothing happened... nothing." Donna looked at her grandfather and went to stand next to him.

" They were made of metal and used humans for testing. Testing a bomb to kill every living thing in the worlds, galaxies, universes." Donna stated looking her granddad in the face whose face expressed shock.

" How... you can't remember him or..."

" Or the Tardis or the adventures we had. Even to forget Jenny. He left me...HE LEFT ME!" Donna shouted as she was hit with a dizzy spell. She gripped the wall to keep upright.

"Donna it'll be alright." Jenny stated as Wilfred looked to her his shoulders shaking.

" No, no, no. He told me not to let you find out. He told us not to say anything, he said you would die!" He cried out to his grandaughter. " He said you wouldn't remember!"

Donna had tears streaming down her face remembering the way she pleaded with the Doctor to let her stay. He wouldn't let her because she couldn't. She couldn't because there can't be a human time lord. It could not happen and it's killing her. Donna slid down the wall breathing heavily as Jenny came over to her quickly.

" Help me get her to my ship we need to put her in sleep mode." Jenny muttered as Donna's breathing labored.

" She's not a computer!" Wilfred yelled at the young time lady pulling her away from Donna.

" She will die if you don't help me!" She shot back trying to get to Donna and Wilfred pulled her back away again.

" SHE'S DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!" His voice thundered through out the house as Jenny stepped back letting a tears fall from her eyes.

" She was dying even before I got here. She was remembering, why do you think it was so easy for her to remember my Dad. So if you won't let me save the woman who named me, who convinced my father to bring me along with them, the woman who cried when I died then I will take her by force!" Jenny exclaimed trying to gather Donna in her arms.

" You talk as if she was your mother." Wilfred uttered at the girls exclaimation.

" She may as well be... are you going to help me or not?" Jenny asked as Wilfred gathered his granddaugter in his arms and they made their way outside. Jenny led the way to the Nobles backyard. Jenny pulled a device with a button on it out of her pocket and pressed her finger into it.

" It was invisible!" Wilfred gasped out as Jenny turned towards him motioning to come in the ship along with Donna.

They stepped abroad the ship where Jenny told Wilfred to lay Donna down upon a table that was in the middle of the room. Then the lights dimmed as a blue light scanned over Donna's body.

" What's it doing to her?"

" It's scanning her to find out why she is dying. Then it will put her to sleep till it's done and figured out how to help." Jenny answered pushing more buttons on the counsel.

It felt like days when it was only hours that the light diminished and the results appeared before them.

**--Space--**

" Jack we have a problem." Ianto Jones stated as a light blinked over and over again on the screen.

" What is it?"

" Timelord regeneration detected!"

Note: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update as soon as possible please review.

-Fiona12690


	2. No Disturbance

**You Left Me**

Summary: **Spoilers for Journey's end!** The time lady part of Donna forces her to remember her time with the doctor when someone comes along to collect her. Ten/Donna

A/N: I hated the ending of season four, but I think it was the best season of all. This is post Journey's end so enjoy. My First Doctor Who fic so hope you like it!

A/N2: Thanks for the reviews wow I'm glad you all like this story! I know I promised this Saturday, but I had to watch my nephew at his house and they have no working computer so I could update. So here is the chapter for you all.

Chapter 2: No Disturbance

**Torchwood**

" Say that again?!" Jack bellowed looking at Ianto and Gwen who had come over once she heard the news.

" Timelord regeneration detected! A signature has be then detected in London. Two timelord signatures detected actually." Ianto explained as Jack looked at the screen.

" Contact Sarah Jane. See if she and Mr. Smith can get a lock onto who it is." Jack shouted orders at everyone in the room. Mickey and Gwen on the phones trying to reach Sarah Jane first and fast. " Martha phone the Doctor! We're going to need help if this goes straight to hell!" Martha nodded and started the call.

" Jack, Mr. Smith has located signature cells. It is being sent now." Mickey replied hanging the phone up and gave a simple smile at his accomplishment.

" Jack; location Chiswick, London. 2897 Letir Avenue Chiswick, London to be exact."

" Ianto make sure their ship cannot leave earth till we find out who they are."

" Right!" Ianto replied typing codes into the computer in front of him as Jack turned towards Martha.

" Anything yet?"

**Planet Manrisa, Year: 4361 **

" Hello!" The Doctor said enthusiastically as he leaned against a wall in the Tardis.

" Doctor!" Martha squealed," We've got trouble and need your help. Let me give you to Jack."

" Hello Doctor, Lovely day isn't it?" Jack joked before noticing the look Martha was giving him and got back down to business. " Ianto found two Timelord signatures in London. One is regenerating! "

The Doctor responded quickly. " Where in London?"

" 2897 Letir Avenue, Chiswick, London. Ianto has their ship grounded till we find out who they are. What do you mean ones falling in and out?"

" Jack?"

" One of the signatures is blinking in and out which signals that one of them is dying. We'll meet you there." Jack stated firmly as he hung the phone up leaving no time for discussion.

" Sir." Martha muttered to Jack gaining his attention as she pointed to the screen.

" It says the property belongs to Wilfred Noble. Living with his daughter Sylvia and her daughter Donna Noble."

" We have to go now! Martha, Mickey suit up!" Jack yelled.

**--Space--**

" What's happening?!"

" I've heard about this. Her human life is dying and she's being reborn. It happens with hybrids on the Planet Alensda. I've seen it happen a few times at least she isn't screaming in pain as the rest were." Jenny replied calmly as she looked at the ginger haired woman who was floating in the middle of the room.

" What is it though?" Wilfred asked scared for Donna as the light cacooned around his grandbaby.

" A right of passage. Look here at these stats about her:

Name: Donna Noble-Lenae

Age: 29

Mother: Sylvia Noble - Human

Father: Christopher Lenae - Timelord." Jenny read as Wilfred gasped looking at the screen then back towards Donna.

" Chris was a..."

" Timelord yes. He spent his last regeneration with your daughter Sylvia. I don't believe that my dad knew that." Jenny replied chuckling at the last bit.

" So that was why Chris took our last name."

" His name is known in the universe and he didn't want people coming after him and his family. He left your daughter because he knew he was going to die. Donna's timelady side was boosted a bit too soon so she would have died before she went though her right of passage. Dad thought she would have burned up and he was right. Donna's mind wasn't ready for dads, because the thoughts and memories weren't hers. He erased her mind of everything that had to do with anything not human." Jenny lectured as Wilfred's mind processed the new information it had recieved.

" So..." Before Wilfred could ask another question a voice shouted at them from outside.

" Come out before we blow you out!" A mans voice shouted at them.

" They can't see us, how could they know where we are loca..." Jenny looked at Donna. " They thought it was a timelord regeneration. Torchwood has a location detector not good."

" Why is it not good they could..." Jenny cut Wilfred off.

" They would stop her right of passage and we cannot let them!" She yelled pushing a few buttons on the counsel next to Donna and a purple light surrounded her forming a sheild around her and then she vanished.

" Where did she go?"

" She's still there just invisible so when we go out they will not be able to get to her and stop the passage. You ready?"

" Anything for her!" Wilfred declared with a smile. Him and Donna were just alike.

**--Space--**

Sylvia walked into her house calling out her father and daughters name. She recieved no answer. She called again now moving though out the house searching for them. Still no answer she was about to go up stairs when she heard a mans voice in her backyard yelling.

" Come out or we'll blow you out!" Sylvia ran towards the back yard and saw three people with guns aimed towards her azalea bushes and a familiar face with a pin-striped suit on. She lost it she opened her back door and screeched.

" What the hell are you doing here?!" They turned to her as someone came out of her Azalea bushes. It was her father. " What the hell? Dad? Will someone explain what is going on here?"

" I believe I can." A girl stated coming out from behind Wilfred, the ship visible now. " I'm Jenny and they're here because of Donna."

" Jenny!" The Doctor yelled as he ran over and hugged her tightly. " You're alive!! You died, I saw you die."

" Messaline was still becoming a new world when I died. They think that the gases from the new world triggered the whole regeneration process in me and brought me back to life and I've been looking for you, Donna forever. I was on the lost moon of pluesh when I heard a rumor or two about how she saved everything."

" Doctor you know this girl!" Jack asked incredulously astonished as Martha smiled and Mickey looked as confused as Jack and Sylvia did.

" Of course he does, he's my dad!" Jenny stated happily as Wilfred chuckled.

" Dad? Still what is going on?" Sylvia asked as Jenny stepped away from her Dad and back in front of the invisible ship.

" We detected a timelord regeneration." Martha stated as Jack gave her a look to tell her to shut it.

" It's not. So you can leave." Jenny stated harding her features while moving back towards the ship without a second glance to them.

" You said they were here about Donna" Sylvia stated moving forward to stand right next to Jenny. " What's wrong with her?"

" She was remembering. The timelady part of Donna forced her to remember her time with dad. Since he decided to erase her memories. Which was a plan, but not a very good one. She was suffering with migraines, got tired easily, barely eating and slept alot right?"

" Yeah, how did you know that?" Sylvia asked looking at the girl who looked at her father.

" Easy it happens when someone erases a mind without knowing what happens when you erase a hybrid childs memory." Jenny huffed opening the door to her ship. Everyone followed her inside and she turned and raised an eyebrow. " Did I say you could come in!"

" Well no..." Martha replied quietly.

" Then stay here then." Jenny muttered as they watched her move to the center of the room and touched a few buttons on the councel and Donna became visible once more. The lights weaved around her hiding her from view of the others.

" How is she?" Wilfred asked moving next to Jenny.

" Her vitals are better I have a feeling she will be fine." Jenny laughed wanting to jump up and down.

The Doctor made his way over to them and took out his screwdriver. Jenny who saw this pulled it from his fingers.

" What do you think you are doing?"

" She cannot remember Jenny. It must be done!" He growled at his daughter taking back his screwdriver and pointing it at Donna. He quickly scanned over part of the shield before it turned red then black was weaved into it.

" No!! You stay away from my mother! " Jenny yelled at her father pushing him away from the cacoon shield and between him and Donna. He back away more looking at her in shock, but Jenny had not noticed and went on yelling. " Don't make me hurt you because of her. She would never forgive me! She has to go though this. She must remember in order to stay alive."

" But she's dying." Mickey stated firmly as Jenny swung her body to look at him.

" AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT A HYBRIDS RIGHT OF PASSAGE?! HUH?!" Jenny bellowed in frustration as an alarm sounded thoughout the whole ship. " Dammit!" Jenny ran to her councel once more typing in a codes.

" What is that?" Martha yelled over the noise as Jenny worked to get it to turn off. It took a few minutes, but she found the right code to enter as the cacoon shield turned blue once more.

" It tells us when someone has tampered with a life cacoon." Jenny stated giving a pointed look to her father. " It also tells us there can be a problem. The only way we'll know is when she's ready to come out of there."

" You mean something could go wrong? " Sylvia stepped forward looking at the small girl in front of her. " Tell me! Could something go wrong?"

Note: Hey everyone I'm really sorry for my super late-ness of this chapter. Will you forgive me? REVIEW please and I swear it will be up faster since I have already started on it . I have half of it down now, so if you review it might come faster.

-Fiona12690


	3. Open Your Eyes

**You Left Me**

Summary: **Spoilers for Journey's end!** The time lady part of Donna forces her to remember her time with the doctor when someone comes along to collect her. Ten/Donna

A/N: I hated the ending of season four, but I think it was the best season of all. This is post Journey's end so enjoy. My First Doctor Who fic so hope you like it!

A/N2: So lets see....I've kinda found my way back to finishing my fics so I hope you enjoy this new installment. I yet again apologize for the long wait so please read and review. My friend told me get off my behind and finish this chapter and now we will be writing this story together.

Chapter 3: Open Your Eyes

Before Sylvia's question could even be answered the cacoon exploded. Smoke and little shiny black and red particles rained down upon them. They got their answer sooner than they thought they would. The smoke cleared and what they saw was amazing. It was Donna standing on her own two feet. She looked like a goddess. Tiny streaks of black laced in her hair from the tamper to the cacoon. Her eyes looked so bright with life and yet so cold with hatrid. A swirl of emotions passed onto her face as her mind kept going over the very same moment. The moment when the doctor erased her mind. The same moment that she pleaded for him not to do it. That she wanted to stay with him forever. The very same moment she was about to tell him that she loved him, but now she felt betrayed. He left her and she felt as if she could never forgive the suit wearing man in front of her.

" Donna? Sweetheart are you alright?" Sylvia asked her daughter walking to her side immediatly. Donna never paid any attention to her mother. Her gaze stayed upon the man in the suit. The man called, the doctor. The annoying little man she had fallen in love with, who she was betrayed by. " Donna?"

Donna took her first step forward and then another and then another after that till she reached the the doctor. The coldness in her eyes stunned him in place while she spat her words at him.

" You left me. You said I could stay, that we would travel the galaxies together. Only you left me behind. You told me you would never do that, no matter the circumstances!"

The Doctor was stunned still, "I had no idea this would happen, and considering I know almost everything that's quite shocking."

"There's no need to be cocky, Doctor. This isn't the time or the place for that," Jack joked with a little bit of a raised eyebrow.

" Donna listen to me. You need to stop and listen to me!" The Doctor yelled at her trying to make her understand. He grabbed her by her arms and shook her, but didn't notice when her eyes turned gold. He continued, "This shouldn't have happened! This isn't right, no human should have this much knowledge."

" Dad, stop it! This isn't what she needs." Jenny's comment went unnoticed by the Doctor and Donna. His eyes moved from his daughters face to the redheaded woman in front of him. " Look at her she's trying to get her head around her thoughts and emotions."

Donna looked into his worried eyes and muttered in a stern and sarcastic voice, "Oi! What's the matter Spaceman? Afraid that I'll over power you and your precious band of humans?" With that said, her eyes changed from the golden glow, into the black glow of death itself.

With a shimmer and a loud bang the TARDIS appeared behind her and she chuckled. She took a step back, the door to the TARDIS swung opened and she entered. Before the door closed she gave the Doctor an evil smirk. As the TARDIS began to disappeared the Doctor shouted at her, " No! You don't know what you're doing, Donna come back. Come back!"

**----Space----**

Evil Donna moved around to all of the controls setting them into place as she tried to ignore the shouts from all of her family and friends from the otherside of the door. As she set the final coordinates into the TARDIS a tear fell down her cheek and she screamed! It was if her head was being torn in two. She screamed out the only name she could think of at the time.

" DOCTOR!!!!!"

Note: Good morning everyone between my best friend and I we have found the time to finish this chapter and we have already started on chapter four. Lets just say I'm back in business and I'm not leaving till I'm done with this story! Chapter 4 coming soon!

-Fiona12690


End file.
